Sofisticada herida
by whatsername15
Summary: Dicen que el amor sucede una vez en la vida, pero Molly estaba agradecida de poder experimentarlo dos veces. Único capítulo.


**Aclaraciones: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

**Sofisticada herida**

**Me llamo Molly Baker**

Las agujas del reloj marcaban la media noche. Una taza de chocolate humeante reposaba en su escritorio. El viento hacia vibrar la ventana de su habitación y las gotas de lluvia cayendo del cielo eran la banda sonora perfecta para la escena. El invierno estaba azotando la ciudad esa noche.

Sus dedos daban vueltas las paginas del libro acorde avanzaba en su lectura.

Permitiéndose sentir nostalgia de vez en cuando. Abriendo la puerta a recuerdos lejanos, algunos felices y otros un poco más tristes. Pensamientos, sentimientos y palabras que guardaba celosamente en su interior. Siendo incapaz de compartirlo con nadie. Afloraban con la escritura romántica de aquellas páginas

Tomo un sorbo de chocolate. Sintiendo la dulzura en su boca. Un sabor especial en su vida. Uno de esos pequeños detalles privados que cada uno puede tener en su intimidad.

La dulzura del chocolate venia acompañada con un toque de amargura, no pudo compartir ese sabor con él.

Se había disculpado por "mentirle hasta en el último momento"

Cada vez que sus recuerdos regresaban a esa noche, una dolencia.

La engaño, la lastimo, la uso y trato de herir a su mejor amiga. Y aún así ella siguió siendo ciega, sin querer abrir los ojos para dar con la realidad.

No le guardaba rencor, eso jamas.

ÉL marcó su piel y su vida con fuego, latente. Inolvidable, solo para ella. Dejando una cicatriz pasional.

Molly era feliz, tenía una buena familia, un novio que se preocupaba mucho por ella, una amiga a la que atesoraba. Pero se permitía derrumbarse en soledad. Aquel pasado era solo para ella.

Maduró mucho por aquellas experiencias, amando incondicionalmente a un hombre y siendo fiel a su amiga desde la discreción, ayudando a preservar la verdad fingiendo ignorarla.

Siempre supo que Serena era Sailor Moon y esperaba que ella misma compartiera su secreto sin intentar persuadirla a que se lo revelara. Sería paciente hasta que su amiga se sincerara y si nunca lo hacía, no importaba, ella lo entendía. Todos tenían algún secreto que no deseaban revelar a nadie.

Un sorbo más a la taza de chocolate, una página más sobre la que avanzaba.

Historias románticas con finales felices, finales agridulces y otros tristes sin vuelta atrás, sin una segunda oportunidad. Demostrando que en la vida las cosas no salen como uno espera, donde injustamente no terminan como deberían.

A veces se equilibraban. Brotando nuevos sentimientos

Quería a Kelvin, disfrutaba de su compañía, de su dulzura y su empeño constante en demostrarle su amor. Haciéndole saber que era amada por él.

A veces sentía tristeza de que su primer amor no tuviese la suerte de vivir. Pero Neflyte murió por ella, para salvarla.

Tenía que vivir bien su vida por ella misma, por sus seres queridos y por el sacrificio que hizo.

Conservaba aquel pequeño trozo de tela con el cual cubrió la herida que tenía en el brazo. Era el único objeto que le quedaba de él.

Era un tesoro que Molly conservaba y del que nadie sabía.

Dicen que el amor solo se da una vez en la vida, pero ella estaba agradecida de estar felizmente de novia con un amigo de la infancia y de haber amado sin límites a un hombre en el pasado siendo tan joven.

Neflyte había muerto físicamente, pero vivía en la memoria de Molly y era inmortal en su corazón.

* * *

¡Hola scouts! Es un poco corto ¿No? Lo sé. Quería plasmar las emociones de Molly de una manera fuerte (espero que haya sido así) pero sentí que si lo prolongaba demasiado quedaría denso, dándole un efecto que no quería lograr, porque la lectura habría resultado pesada.

La pareja de Molly y Neflyte es mágica, ya que ella logro cambiarlo en cierta forma y si no me equivoco creo que es una de las primeras escenas tristes de la serie ¡Muy triste!

¿Qué creen? ¿Merezco un dulce corazón rosa o tal vez merezco que Hotaru me destruya? Espero me den su opinión.

Les mando un fuerte abrazo.

Dato de color:

Escuche en la radio la canción "Nena" de Paulina Rubio y Miguel Bose, en una parte escuche "Luna serena… sofisticada herida" pero era "sofisticada diva" asique el titulo de este historia viene de un mal entendido auditivo.


End file.
